My Dense Bestfriend
by CelestialFirexFlamingKeys
Summary: A story of Lucy and Natsu being bestfriends or will they be only bestfriends? Lucy had always had a one-sided love on Natsu Dragneel until that incident happened! After that, Natsu had felt wierd feelings towards Lucy, everything was going perfect until a white-haired girl and a blond boy came. This is a Nalu fiction with 15 chapters :D enjoy!


Chapter 1: Natsu and Lucy

It was a very lovely morning in Magnolia where birds tweets and the sun shines brightly and wonderfully. It was a wonderful morning for Lucy Heartfilia, a rich blondie student that will be taking over her father's company near the future. She has perfect curves that any girl would dream, she's a weirdo and likes cute stuffs especially if they are pink.

"Goodmorning princess" Virgo said. Virgo is Lucy's personal maid that makes her breakfast, bed and helps her with everything.

"Morning Virgo, what time is it?" Lucy asked her half awake

"It's still 6am Princess" Virgo answered

"6? Five more minutes, its still so early" Lucy said

"But princess, your email accounts have received many emails from Wendy-sama. And it seems to be an emergency" Virgo replied

"Okay okay, I'll check it out" Lucy said turning on her laptop and checking out mails while Virgo had already left.

"Whoa! You sure know how to spam my account Wendy!" Lucy mumbled to NO-ONE-IN-PARTICULAR. She opened the first mail and it says

" I guess you really don't care Lucy-nee. Well if you wanna visit, were at the nearest hospital in Magnolia. He's leg is badly injured and I guess he cant walk anymore. He's in a coma right now and the doctor said he might lose his memories because his head was bumped so hard in the car. He got in an accident from rushing, he said something about buying you a present to congratulate you when you won the modeling award. Well that's all Lucy-nee, I hope you visit soon :("

After Lucy had read the email, tears had already been flowing nonstop down her cheeks. She rushed and called her butler Capricorn to go to the hospital where Natsu is. "Take me to the hospital" Lucy said as she hopped on the car without knowing that she had just woken up without combing her hair. Her hair was a complete mess and she is still wearing her pajamas and fluffy pink slippers.

Lucy had arrived at the hospital running and making her way to the counter asking if what room number is Natsu Dragneel at. "Excuse me Miss? What room is Natsu Dragneel at?" Lucy asked in hurry.

"Room 505"

"Thanks" was all Lucy said as she ran up and rushed to Natsu's room.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she opened the door and saw Natsu sleeping peacefully. "Natsu" Lucy said while sobbing. Her knees gave in, her hands are cold and trembling, her sobs are full of worry and pain and her tears wont stop flowing.

"Lucy?" Lucy heard Natsu with a weak voice

"Natsu?!" Lucy said running to him giving him a surprise hug while crying so hard

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled while sobbing

"Hey Luce! Calm down" Natsu said patting her back

"B-But I thought you were in a coma" Lucy stuttered

"Coma? Shieesh no! it wasn't true. It wasn't also true about me losing my memories and my injured leg"

"But Wendy said"

"No Luce! I just happen to know Wendy's password so I opened her account and send you messages" Natsu chuckled

"B-but why? Why did you lie?" Lucy said with both angry and worried tone

"April Fools Luce!" Natsu said and Lucy checked her phone and checked the date. Yep! It was April fools day. Lucy felt so dumb and stupid for running out for nothing while she's still on her pajamas with messed up hair.

Lucy said nothing and made her way to go home but she felt two strong arms grabbed her waist and hugged her from behind. "Let go of me" Lucy protested

"Oh Luce! Your not going to forgive me? Come on! Its April fools!" Natsu declared

"Well you scared me! I was running here like hell with my pajamas and I had jumped to many illusions that I thought you were gonna die or might not remember me or or or" Lucy said while tears started to flow even more

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" Natsu said as he hugged Lucy even more tighter

"I'm sorry for being an idiot Luce. I wont do this again, I promise!" Natsu said

"you mean it?" Lucy asked

"Of course I do! You're my bestfriend. Why would I say something I don't?" Natsu stated

'Bestfriend huh?' Lucy thought as she looked at Natsu with a blank face.

"Luce? Luce?" Natsu called

"oh yeah! I-I forgot! I have to get ready now. School will be starting in 2 hours. Bye!" Lucy said not looking at Natsu running her way to her butler to get her home

"Sure, meet you at school" Natsu said to Lucy that had already run away

Lucy sat at her seat. Looking out the window wondering if Natsu would come to school today. Before she could even sigh, she felt Natsu's warmth at her back

( )

"Luce? Are-are you s-still angry? Look.. I'm sorry" Natsu said very sweetly that Lucy had almost melt and lost consciousness.

"uhm.. yeah.. don't think about it. I forgive you. Just don't pull pranks like that okay?" Lucy answered while giving Natsu the best smile she could ever have even though she feels bad.

"Really? OH THANKS LUCE!" Natsu yelled happily while squeezing Lucy into a big hug and Lucy blushed madly

"whats wrong Luce? Fever?" Natsu asked curiously

'Oh my gosh! Natsu noticed!' Lucy thought

"oh… its nothing" She answered

Lucy was secretly inlove with a pink headed idiot that considers her as bestfriend. She had always dreamed of them being together, having dates, watching movies together and having picnics. But she knew that all of them were never going to happen, since Natsu already has someone in his heart, although she's not here, Natsu kept on talking about her. That she was his childhood friend that he fell inlove with, that she's really pretty, smart and sweet. Everytime Natsu talks about his childhood friend Lucy changes topic until they talk about different things. Lucy had always had an heartache because of her bestfriend Natsu. But she still thinks that she is still lucky that she has Natsu as her bestfriend even though there's nothing more.

Natsu is a normal teenage boy with pink hair and onyx eyes that had never failed to maked Lucy blushed. Natsu is a dense idiot that never noticed Lucy's feelings and yet he considers her as his bestfriend. He had always loved the girl that he met when he was still a small but sadly, they haven't met for 7 years now.

Natsu is now an heir for the Dragneel's company. One of the biggest company in all Fiore and next to biggest with the Heartfilia's.

**I wonder how will Natsu and Lucy be together?**

**Well that's it for now! :D I'll update tomorrow :D**

**Anyways! I would love some reviews ^_^**

**Next chapter: Bestfriends **

**Lucy: why? Oh why?**

**Natsu: whats wrong Luce?**

**Lucy: eh? It-its nothing**

**Me: Lucy is jealous Natsu. *grin***

**Lucy: I am not!**

**Natsu: you have a boyfriend Luce?**

**Me: your'e really an idiot aren't you Natsu?**

**Natsu: and what is that supposed to mean?  
Happy:Aye!**

**Me: and where the hell did you come from you blue-cute neko?**

**Happy: well I was going to complain if why was I not in here?**

**Me: don't worry! You **


End file.
